


Chance Meeting

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, D (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoko holds a house warming party and invites her two best students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuya_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakuya_baby).



> For jrock_ffrequest. Written for **sakuya_baby**.  
>  Request: And some yummy bondage..... nothing too evil.... *Evil smile* But.... feed my daddy complex? I'll admit to it to everyone but FUCK I need some good fic on that and I gots NOTHIN. ;-;  
> Note: Plausible because they have the same voice teacher - Ryoko Sato.  
> Also for prompt Cats for **jrock_roads**  
>  Beta Readers: elyachan, Callie  
> Song[s]: "Mother" by Merry

Shou's eyes darted around the small apartment. He felt a bit out of place here. His vocal trainer, Ryoko, had invited him to a 'house warming party' and he'd shown up out of respect for her. Normally, he never came to things that weren't organized by his record label, knowing it wasn't usually a good idea. But tonight, he'd just been compelled to come, something telling him to do so.

He'd had his gift to her show up the day before - a full-length mirror with intricate gold edging for her bathroom. It fit perfectly over her sink as he'd measured it when he'd come for training the week prior. He always tried to be practical with house warming gifts. After all, one only needed so many cutesy pot holders or pointless knickknacks that simply cluttered a shelf somewhere half-forgotten. She'd thanked him profusely for it when he'd arrived and then told him to make himself at home.

The buffet they'd set up in the kitchen was lovely, but Shou had only sampled a little bit before heading out of there. Too many people and too much chatter he didn't care about. Now he searched desperately for Ryoko's cat. He was half worried it'd slipped off and gotten out the door with the newest crowd of guests. She'd cry her eyes out if it had and he didn't want to see her cry.

A black blur passed him and he grinned, rushing after the cat, weaving between guests to get to it. It disappeared into the bedroom and he hesitated for half a second before darting in after it. He came to a halt and gasped as he looked up at a dark-haired man who was now holding the cat. His eyes widened. "Asagi?" Granted, they both had Ryoko as a vocal coach, but surely... no, this was definitely him.

Asagi smiled. "Shou." He bowed a bit, petting the cat rather than offering his hand. The black ball of fluff purred happily in his arms.

Shou nibbled his lip a bit. This was... awkward, to say the least. The last time he'd seen Asagi, they'd ended up in the bathroom of the building and Shou had ended up on his knees, blowing Asagi's mind... and his cock. They'd parted on good terms, but not the kind of terms where you called the person the next morning or anything.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably but then gestured at the cat, still staring at Asagi like he'd lost his damn mind. Why was he here? Why now? "I was making sure the cat didn't get out... Ryoko would cry." His gaze wandered over the other man, taking in that he was dressed elegant as ever, though this was definitely casual. Ryoko had told Shou to come dressed down and so he'd shown up in form-fitting black jeans and a button-down print shirt. Asagi's version of dressed down was... Elegant Gothic Aristocrat. He sighed. That seemed about right.

"I was putting up my gift to Ryoko-sensei." He nodded with his head toward the wall he was standing nearest and Shou turned to look at the rose painting. It was beautiful and breathtaking, if he did say so himself.

"You paint it?" The question was out before he could stop it.

Asagi chuckled. "Sadly, no. I hired someone to do it a while back and it just seemed to suit Ryoko-sensei... so here it is." The cat mewed softly and Asagi set her down on the bed. She scampered under it and Shou nudged the door closed to ensure she didn't escape.

He could already feel his cheeks heating up. His thoughts circulated around how it had felt to have Asagi's cock in his mouth, his cum splashing down his throat. He took his lip between his teeth, nibbling nervously.

"Stop doing that. You'll ruin perfectly good lips that way." Asagi's voice was commanding yet soft. The older man advanced on Shou, a slight sway to his hips. It was one of the things about Asagi that drove Shou mad. He was so obviously gay, in so many ways. Even someone like Shou himself could never get away with half of what the elder did. And yet... very few openly called Asagi on his actions.

Shou swallowed hard, releasing his lips. "I've wanted to see you again." The undertone of his voice held a note of certainty that he also just flat-out _wanted_ the other vocalist.

The dark-haired man's fingers went to his tie, loosening it and then removing it completely. "Is that so?" His eyes glittered dangerously in the light.

Before Shou knew it, he was pressed against the door and the lock was flipped. He gasped softly as his hands were taken and his wrists tied using the tie Asagi had been wearing just moments before. His arms were stretched upward and the material was hooked onto the coat hook on the back of the door. He didn't struggle, didn't want to.

"You know..." he bit his lip again and then promptly released it, "you're old enough to be my daddy." He said it on purpose, knowing it wasn't completely true.

Asagi shot him an amused look as he quickly undid his coat, placing it over the chair back beside him. His pants were undone next and then the cuffs of his shirt. He then worked on getting Shou's pants undone. In a matter of seconds, he was on his knees, licking at the blonde's already half-hard member.

Shou arched into the touch, gasping. This, he hadn't expected. Never in his wildest thoughts did Asagi get on his knees for him. He watched, not daring to barely even breathe. Slowly, his arousal grew until he was trembling while the other man's mouth closed over his hardened flesh. The softest of gasps and moans fell from his lips as he writhed, trying so hard to get Asagi to stop tormenting him and let him get off faster.

It surprised him when Asagi stopped completely, standing up and instead calmly removing a foil packet from his jacket pocket. Shou blinked stupidly at the sight of Asagi opening the packet and then rolling on the condom. A small pillow of lube came next and the vocalist coated his length with it, then placed it in the garbage can beside the dresser.

Carefully, Asagi removed Shou from his hook and then turned him to face the door, once more binding him to the door. His chest pressed to Shou's back and two fingers probed at the blonde's entrance. "Do you want this?"

Shou nodded, gasping as he pushed back on the digits, forcing one to enter him and the other to promptly follow. Asagi prepared him, his movements gentle and his way of doing it careful. It wasn't long before Shou was whining, writhing slightly. "A-Asa-" he panted, "I need you... please!"

The older man pulled his fingers free and then his erection pressed against Shou. "What did you call me earlier?" When he received no response, he chuckled. "You said I was old enough to be your..." he trailed off, waiting on Shou to say it.

The younger forced his brain to work for a minute and swallowed hard. "D-Daddy? Ah!" He cried out as Asagi penetrated him in one swift movement. His body shuddered and his cock throbbed. A slow burn started in his belly and he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be decorating Ryoko's door with his release.

Asagi moved in all the right ways, knowing his way around the male body and every place that would feel good, every movement that would bring his lover closer to the edge with him. His fingers danced over Shou's body like an artist's would over a canvas, only the picture he painted was of desire not colors and lines.

Shou's fingers clasped and he arched back against the other man. "Daddy," the word slipped whispered from his lips and it had just the effect he wanted it to. In the next breath, Asagi's fingers were wrapped around his cock, pumping him quickly, the movement of his length in and out of the smaller vocalist's body fast. His thrusts became harder and his breath shorter against Shou's neck.

The blonde turned his head, muffling his cry in his own shoulder as he shook with the force of his orgasm. His cum splashed out across Asagi's fingertips as his body clamped and then released, over and over, all around Asagi's length.

The older of the two's movements sped up, his pace almost frantic as he clutched at Shou's body, holding tight as he took him with actions born of desperation. A soft moan left his mouth as he thrust in one last time and remained as his end came. His release filled the condom and he breathed a soft sigh of relief before slowly pulling out.

Catching his breath, he discarded the condom and then found some tissues to clean his hand up. He refastened his pants, coming back to unhook Shou and let him slump against him. He lightly massaged his arms back into full feeling and untied the tie from his wrists. Rather than take the item back, he simply placed it in Shou's hands, along with a small amount of tissue.

Shou took the offered tie and folded it, tucking it into his pocket. He cleaned up his length as best he could, then deposited the tissues in the trashcan. Zipping back up, he bit his lip again, watching Asagi as the other man put back on the rest of his outfit. What was this going to be like now?

Ryoko's cat bolted from under the bed and began to paw at the door, mewing loudly. He eyed it and then sighed, making sure he looked presentable. Picking up the cat, he glanced at Asagi and smiled, exiting the room without another word and heading for Ryoko. She'd know what to do with the cat.

 **The End**  
It's up to you, the reader, to decide what happens after that.  



End file.
